Nick Tilsley will you marry me?
by welovelea1
Summary: Just a bit extra after what happened on Wedneaday after the proposal! Love Nick and Carla!


Just a quick one shot after the proposal on Wednesday.?

"I believe the question was Will you marry me, and the answer to that is I will"

...

"I can't believe this" Carla says hand over her mouth still looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Me either" I reply softly walking around to her side of the bar and pulling her into a hug placing kisses into her hair that was now down after being here and waitressing for me all night.

"We're getting married" she whispers.

"Mrs Tilsley" I say smiling and pulling away from her ever so slightly so I can see the look on her face. She was beaming and so was I, I love this woman. And I could believe she had asked me to marry her.

Carla

We sat back down at the bar having our "last" glass of wine for the evening just talking. He was holding my hand and I was playing with his fingers of his other hand whilst we talked. About this evening, my thoughts, his thoughts and our engagement! I couldn't believe I actually asked him, it just rolled off my tongue I couldn't stop it. I just realised how much I wanted him and only him. Nobody else mattered, Nick- my Nick and only MY Nick.

"I love you" he whispered, barely hearing him. Leaning forward I put my forehead to his, pulling the lapels of his jacket so we were even closer

"Guess what Tilsley" I breathed "I love you too" I smiled before finally letting our lips fall into each other's, starting off slow but getting more and more passionate by the second. I loved this man. Our kiss kept heating up until Nick pulled my bottom lip with his teath as we parted, breathing heavily.

"Babe" he said breathless after our kiss, me biting my own lip. "I'm gonna have to go-" he looked down at our hands. "Go see if Bethany's ok-"

I looked up at him sadly pouting but still smiling at him as it was the right thing to do. He had to stay at home looking after his niece whilst Sarah was in hospital.

"God Carla" he breathed pulling me off my stool towards him "I really don't want to."

"I know" I sighed "I don't want you to either" I kissed him "but Sarah eh?"

"Urrrggg" he moaned his hands locking together at the bottom of my back. I giggled feeling his frustration. "Why tonight".

"We have our whole lives now" I smirked and Nick stood kissing my forehead.

"I'll call you when Bethany goes to bed?"

I nodded, pulling my bottom lip into my mouth, smiling. I couldn't stop smiling, this was my life now. I didn't want anything to go wrong.

"Come on Tilsley" I said taking his hand in mine and walking out of the bistro.

"I could say the same to you" Nick replied. I know it was cheesy but this was the happiest I've ever been and he could say anything to me and I'd still love him.

We strolled to Victoria Court hand in hand sharing kisses and looks on the way back, the closer we got to the flat the quieter I was.

"There you are uncle Nicky" Bethany shouted down the stairwell of the flats after we'd let ourselves in. "I've just been to see mum again and forgot my key to yours." She shared a knowing look between us. "What's going on?" She smirked and I looked at Nick. He looked at me and we just stared at each other's eyes pulling me closer.

"Actually I don't wanna know" she giggled pulling a face shaking her head. And I laughed.

"BETHANY!" Nick laughed

"It's ok uncle Nicky, just don't wanna know."

"No Bethany-" Nick interrupted trying to stop her train of thought whilst I just slid my hand into the back pocket of his trousers.

"Is Carla staying at ours tonight or? Cause I don't wanna hear any of that" she smirked at me. I liked Bethany she reminded me of a young me, she was definitely going to be a bridesmaid for me.

"Erm no no I'm not" I replied "gotta get up early and all that. Plus you two need to go see Sarah in the morning. I hope she's ok" I smiled. Nick pulling me closer and kissing my hair.

"Ok, I'll see you inside Nick, leave you two to have some privacy. Night Carla" she said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back before wishing her goodnight.

"Ahhh baby" Nick moaned wrapping his arms around my waist. "I don't want to leave you-" he kissed me "-on our engagement night" he whispered.

I kissed him back. "Me too but babe family comes first".

"You're my family now too"

"It's ok" I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. "I love you Nick Tilsley"

"I love you too Ms Connor"

I sat on my sofa, blanket wrapped around me, glass of wine in hand just thinking about tonight-how did I become so lucky. This yeah was torture and he brought me out of it twice. He saved me, loved me when I couldn't even love myself. I looked at my phone Chele had called me twice. I didn't want to tell her the news without talking to Nick about it first.

I couldn't wait...next stop Wedding planning.

Hope you liked it. Xx


End file.
